botcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
BotCentral Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 June 2016
09:38:00 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:38:02 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:38:09 !commands 09:38:09 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Radiant, !enabled, !disabled. (Confused? Learn regex!) 09:38:15 !Radiant 09:39:34 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:39:37 !command 09:39:42 !Radiant 09:39:45 !command 09:39:50 !command 09:39:52 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs location is here 09:39:53 !loginfo 09:39:53 There are currently ~2 lines in the log buffer 09:39:59 !Radiant 09:40:01 ... 09:40:06 !commons 09:42:22 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:42:30 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs location is here 09:42:31 !loginfo 09:42:31 There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer 09:42:34 !tata 09:42:35 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:20:in `choices' 09:42:38 welp... 09:42:41 close enough 09:43:52 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:44:03 !tata 09:44:12 !updated 09:44:12 Ditto Creeper Bot: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 09:44:15 !tata 09:44:24 !commands 09:44:24 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !tata, !enabled, !disabled. (Confused? Learn regex!) 09:46:22 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:46:44 !commands 09:46:44 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !tata, !tar, !rat, !enabled, !disabled. (Confused? Learn regex!) 09:46:49 !tar 09:46:52 !tata 09:46:53 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:24:in `tar' 09:46:57 Hmmm.... 10:00:59 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:01:23 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:01:26 !tata 10:01:27 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:14:in `choices' 10:01:30 welp... 10:05:16 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:05:18 !commands 10:05:18 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !tata, !enabled, !disabled. (Confused? Learn regex!) 10:05:21 !tata 10:05:21 * Universal_Bot tests 1 10:05:22 * Universal_Bot tests 2 10:05:26 !tata 10:05:27 * Universal_Bot tests 1 10:05:29 * Universal_Bot tests 2 10:05:33 !tata 10:05:34 * Universal_Bot tests 1 10:05:35 * Universal_Bot tests 2 10:10:52 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:10:54 !tata 10:10:55 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:29:in `tipped' 10:10:59 welp.................... 10:11:49 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:16:21 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:16:24 !tata 10:16:25 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:13:in `tipped' 10:16:27 welp 10:16:29 ;-; 10:18:19 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:18:24 !tata 10:18:25 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:9:in `tipped' 10:18:25 !tata 10:18:26 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:9:in `tipped' 10:20:37 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:22:24 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:22:36 !commands 10:22:36 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !tata, !enabled, !disabled. (Confused? Learn regex!) 10:22:39 !tata 10:22:42 .... 10:22:43 ;-; 10:22:46 !tata 10:25:30 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:31:15 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:32:54 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:32:59 !tata 10:33:00 just say we're awesome", "Nice", "try again" 10:42:24 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:42:29 !tata 10:42:31 #> in C:/MoTemp/Chatbot-Ruby-master/New folder/New folder/Chatbot-Ruby-master/plugins/extra.rb:13:in `tipped' 10:45:11 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:46:50 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 10:46:51 !tata 10:46:52 "Amethsyt", "Garnet", "Steven", "Lapis", "Peridot", "Jasper", "Rose" 10:52:28 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 2016 06 28